


[CLASSIFIED]

by Starly_Studios



Category: SCP Foundation, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dimension Travel, Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Summary: These files are for Level 2 personnel or above. Any attempts to access these files without Level 2 clearance will be severely punished.[Star Wars Disaster Lineage in SCP Foundation AU.]
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	1. SCP-7565

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroacejoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/gifts).



> To Tinker from Discord, for being interested and interrogating me enough for me to make a coherent AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Ella Karani is my OC SCP researcher in charge of the Lineage. A somehow Level 4 researcher who was pulled from her assignments regarding a set of Keter class SCPs to work and supervise the Lineage SCPs. They are practically a vacation for her. 
> 
> Former protege of Dr. Jack Bright, Dr. Karani is known to work with some of the most dangerous, mysterious and difficult SCPs in the Foundation. Dr. Karani has worked with everyone coming to overlook the Lineage before. (You’ll see them soon)

**Item #:** SCP-7565

 **Object Class:** ~~Euclid~~ Keter 

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7565 is to be housed in a humanoid containment cell containing one (1) bedroom, one (1) living room, one (1) kitchen and one (1) toilet. SCP-7565 must be housed within the same building as SCPs 7569, 7576, 7577, 7590 and 7667. 

SCP-7565’s form, SCP-7565-D, is capable of both moving through solid objects and teleportation and thus is allowed free movement within and outside the facility as long as SCP-7565-D returns to holding cell within twenty-four (24) hours and does not draw attention to it that may cause serious disruption. SCP-7565 in all other forms except SCP-7565-E is allowed movement within facility as long as SCP-7565 is wearing designated tracking equipment.

SCP-7565 does need to eat and is allowed to eat at the main canteen. Subject however appears to prefer to cook food, ingredients and equipment are provided if approved by Level 3 personnel and above. The subject is provided on bi-monthly basis:

* One bar of unscented soap.  

* One bottle of unscented shampoo.  

* Replacements for clothing, tailored specifically to size and matching previous clothing.

SCP-7565 has requested the following items at random but frequent intervals. Following protocol, reasonable requests are to be granted as long as they are approved by a Level 3 employee or higher. To date, SCP-7565 has requested:

* Writing and art supplies (granted).  

* Paper book, lined and unlined (granted).  

* Electronic reading device (granted, under compromise that reading material will be monitored).  

* Various assortments of tea and china for making tea (always granted)  

* Electronic devices capable of communicating ( ~~denied~~ granted, under compromise that everything is strictly monitored)  

* Access to SCPs 7569, 7576, 7577, 7590 and 7667 (granted)

SCP-7565’s housing unit is located Site-█ in a secure and separate building to the main Site-█ area together with SCPs 7569, 7576, 7577, 7590 and 7667.

 **Description:** SCP-7565 in his natural state, referring to himself as ‘Obi-Wan’, resembles a 35-year-old Caucasian man, 177 cm (5’ 9 1/2”) in height and 75 kg (165 lbs) in weight. Subject has short auburn hair, sometimes long in a mullet, facial hair in a beard and blue-green-grey eyes. Subject has a British accent however has a tendency to leak a Scottish accent when angry or in distress. SCP-7565 wears beige and brown robes.

SCP-7565 is capable of understanding, speaking and writing all languages. Subject also seems to be able to do a form of mind control called ‘Force Suggestion’. SCP is capable of a form of ‘animal friendship’ and is capable of communicating and controlling creatures. SCP-7565 displays a great amount of intelligence and a dry, somewhat morbid, sense of humour. 

Subject carries a deadly weapon called a ‘Lightsaber’ that when activated produces a plasma blade capable of cutting through metal easily. SCP-7565 is allowed to carry the ‘Lightsaber’ provided he does not use it on Foundation staff unless directed and other SCPs that are incapable of defending themselves from the weapon.

SCP-7565 has ~~four (4)~~ five (5) recorded other forms:

 **SCP-7565-A** , referring to itself as ‘Padawan Kenobi’ or ‘Kenobi’, resembles a 25-year-old Caucasian man, the same height, weight, eyes and accent as his natural state. However, SCP-7565-A has short auburn hair with a long, thin braid with coloured beads at the right side of head subject calls a ‘Padawan braid’ with no facial hair. 

SCP-7565-A seems to be the younger, less experienced version of SCP-7565. Favouring the ‘Lightsaber’ form ‘Ataru’, a form seeming to rely on aerials and agility, instead of SCP-7565’s favoured ‘Soresu’, a form seeming to base itself on impenetrable defense and endurance.

 **SCP-7565-B** , preferred to be called ‘General’, resembles SCP-7565 in almost everything, with the exception of subjects hair always short. Subject wears a black body suit with usual tabards. SCP-7565-B wears white armour, left pauldron with a red insignia of what subject calls the ‘Jedi’, right bracer painted with what seems to be a yellow circle with two red thick lines on the outer of the circle. Subject has called that the logo of the ‘Open Circle Fleet’. 

SCP-7565-B is a version of SCP-7565 that is much more battle oriented than SCP-7565 usually is. SCP-7575-B acts like a General in command in the middle of a war, both combat and negotiating abilities more than the SCP’s usual form.

 **SCP-7565-C** , named ‘Ben’, is an approximately 65-year-old Caucasian man, 177 cm (5’ 9 1/2”) in height and 66kg (146 lbs) in weight. Subject has completely white hair with facial hair and grey eyes.

SCP-7565-C is a much more elderly version of SCP-7565. Subject’s physical ability is not poor for a man to have claimed to be alone in the desert for twenty (20) years, although definitely degraded. SCP-7565-C’s psyche seems to have been abused and heavily damaged. 

**SCP-7565-D** seems to be a version of SCP-7565-C that has the appearance of SCP-7565-C while also being translucent and glowing a pale blue.

SCP-7565-D seems to be naturally intangible, capable of passing through solid matter. However, subject is capable of using ‘the Force’ to manipulate the area around him and, with concentration, able to become solid and touch others. SCP-7565-D seems to be capable of a form of teleportation.

 **SCP-7565-E** , given the label ‘Erebus’ by the Foundation, is a being with the same base features and status as SCP-7565’s base form, with the exception of gold eyes instead of blueish eyes. 

SCP-7565-E is capable of manipulating shadows and teleporting. Subject is essentially indestructible due to subject’s ability to regenerate almost instantaneously and fix any damage done using a form of shadow. When flesh is damaged, SCP-7565-E will require to feed on human flesh to replace it, if enough flesh is taken off, subject will go into a form of ‘blood frenzy’ and attack all in vicinity, eating them.

The only ones exempt seem to be those SCP-7565 calls their ‘Lineage’ and a few select Foundation staff.

 **Addendum 7565-1:** Interview Transcript 

_The following interview was taken shortly after initial containment, prior to being housed in current containment unit._

> **Interviewer:** Dr. Ella Karani  
>  **Subject:** SCP-7565  
>  **Date:** ██/██/██  
>  **Note:** Interview was conducted in SCP-7565’s temporary containment cell. SCP-7565 is seated at a table with Dr. Karani, drinking tea supplied.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** I have read your file, and how you got here.
> 
> **SCP-7565:** Yes. Otherwise they would not have let you in.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** Indeed. And I wanted to ask.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** Why are you here? You clearly are able to evade us.
> 
> **SCP-7565:** Yes, I am an experienced Jedi Master and war leader. And I have escaped worse establishments before.
> 
> **SCP-7565:** However, the Force told me to come along.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** The Force?
> 
> **SCP-7565:** The Force. It’s basically what connects everything together. It allows me to do most of what I do, like the floating of objects.
> 
> _SCP-7565 then proceeds to levitate the tea in his cup._
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** I see...
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** So you follow the Force?
> 
> **SCP-7565:** Yes. All Jedi follow the will of the Force.
> 
> _SCP-7565 lets the tea fall back into the cup before sipping it._
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** May I ask how are you here?
> 
> **SCP-7565:** Pardon?
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** You are not of the Universe, are you? How are you here?
> 
> **SCP-7565:** ... Honestly, I do not know. The Force moves in mysterious ways. I was a ghost of the Whills and about to completely fade away before coming here.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** Ghost... you were dead?
> 
> **SCP-7565:** Yes. After dying, I became a ghost. A being of the Force. I could not be bound just like the Force.
> 
> _(Interview Clip Ended, Dr. Karani and SCP-7565 then proceeded to move on to other subjects.)_

_Note: This clip shows two (2) things. That SCP-7565 and others like him are from another reality (most likely from the Star Wars universe since that is where Obi-Wan Kenobi was most known from, and the other points check out). And that SCP-7565 is there on his own terms and accord, and that this must be taken into consideration when interacting with the subject._

**Incident Report 7565-01:**

**Date:** 7/█/██

 **Location:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

SCP-7565, in the form of SCP-7565-B, left containment unit without wearing tracking equipment. Subject then proceeded to open the doors of the containment units of SCPs 7569, 7576, 7577, 7590 and 7667, taking out the Class C personnel guarding SCP-7576’s door. 

SCP-7565-B and SCP-7576 then proceeded to cause chaos within [DATA EXPUNGED]. A Code Superblue was enacted and six (6) teams of agents and, later on, SCP-7577 responded to the call to subdue. SCP-7565-B and SCP-7576 were apprehended, all SCPs obtaining mild injuries, five (5) agents terminated and mortally wounding ten (10) agents.

After later questioning, SCP-7565 in all forms revealed that subject could not remember anything of the incident. ‘Mind probing’ by SCP-7590 suggests that, in the words of SCP-7590, ‘Obi-Wan was being corrupted and influenced by another party, much like a mild Mind Control or a strong Force Suggestion.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers are exhausted from editing.
> 
> To clear:
> 
> —The entire Lineage is there, they _will_ be explained as time goes on.
> 
> —There will be chapters in between the actual SCP files. Addendums, Incident files and Lineage POV chapters!
> 
> Next chapter will be the Incident file for what made Obi-wan Keter and some addendums on the fallout.


	2. SCP-7565 Addendums and Incident Report

### The following files are Level 4 (Top Secret) classified.

**Incident Report 7565-02:**

**Date:** 27/█/██

 **Location:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

On 27/█/██, SCP-7565, in a meeting with SCP-7576 in latter SCP’s holding unit, first transformed into SCP-7565-E, frying SCP-7565’s tracking equipment and breaking SCP-7576 out of his containment cell.

SCP-7565-E and SCP-7576 then proceeded to cause chaos in [DATA EXPUNGED]. Code Superblue was enacted and six (6) teams of agents responded. However, lockdown level then upgraded to Code Black after shots that were known to be fatal were simply absorbed by SCP-7565-E.

At the arrival of SCPs 7569, 7577, 7590 and 7667, both containment breach SCPs disappeared and left the compound. Both SCPs were later found to have teleported to Site-01. 

O5-4, O5-7 and O5-12 were found to be dead, with all other O5 Council Members except O5-2 and O5-13 mortally injured. Several dozen personnel were killed.

SCP-7565-E and SCP-7576 were later apprehended. SCP-7565-E was calmed downed by SCPs 7569, 7577 and 7590 enough to turn back into SCP-7565’s natural state while SCP-7576 and SCP-7667 battled.

SCP-7565 was reclassified to Keter. 

SCP-7656 is no longer allowed to meet SCP-7576 at all costs when SCP-7576 is in its natural state and not SCP-7576-A

 **Addendum 7565-2:** Researcher Note

We do not know the full capabilities of SCP-7565-E at all. The being still remains a mystery, a dangerous mystery, to the Foundation. Erebus is, from what we know, extremely volatile. Should Erebus strike again, all ‘Lineage’ SCPs will be needed. They are our only hope.

SCP-7565 seems to be completely aware of what was done by SCP-7565-E, and is extremely distressed about it. SCP-7565 seems to display signs of guilt and locking itself up and taking no visitors in fear of lashing out. I worry for him. 

**Addendum 7565-3:** Researcher Note

I have recommended SCP-7565 to take mandatory therapy and psychology sessions. They seem to have helped. SCP-7565 is much more responsive to attempts of conversation than he was a few days in from the ‘Erebus Incident’.

Things have so far went well. It seems sessions with the ‘Lineage’ have went well. We have done sessions where SCP-7565 is together with SCP-7576 in the same room with another of the ‘Lineage’ SCPs, SCP-7565-E has not made an appearance.

-Dr. Ella Karani & Dr. Simon Glass


	3. SCP-7569

**Item #:** SCP-7569

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7569 is to be housed in a humanoid containment cell containing one (1) bedroom, one (1) living room, one (1) kitchen and one (1) toilet. SCP-7569 must be housed within the same building as SCPs 7565, 7576, 7577, 7590 and 7667.

SCP-7569-A1 is capable of making interdimensional portals and teleportation, thus SCP-7569 is allowed free movement within and outside the facility as long as SCP-7569 does not draw attention to it that may cause serious disruption and subject is wearing designated tracking equipment.

SCP-7569 does need to eat and is allowed to eat at the main canteen. SCP-7569’s main diet consists of meat however can eat carbohydrates depending on how desperate they are. Subject may request food items, ingredients and equipment and items may be delivered if approved by Level 3 personnel and above. The subject is provided on bi-monthly basis:

* One bar of unscented soap.  

* Replacements for clothing, tailored specifically to size and matching previous clothing.  

* Bird seed for SCP-7569-A1

SCP-7569 has requested the following items at random but frequent intervals. Following protocol, reasonable requests are to be granted as long as they are approved by a Level 3 employee or higher. To date, SCP-7569 has requested:

* A bird perch (granted)  

* Caffeine related substances like instant coffee (always granted)  

* Electronic reading device (granted, under compromise that reading material will be monitored).  

* Electronic devices capable of communicating (denied granted, under compromise that everything is strictly monitored)  

* Access to SCPs 7565, 7577, 7590 and 7667 (granted)

SCP-7565’s housing unit is located Site-█ in a secure and separate building to the main Site-█ area together with SCPs 7569, 7576, 7577, 7590 and 7667.

 **Description:** SCP-7569 in her natural state, referring to herself as ‘Ahsoka’, resembles a vaguely humanoid being with orange skin, white facial markings, large hallow horn-like projections from the top of their head called ‘montrals’ and head-tails known as ‘lekku’. SCP-7569 is approximately 17-years old in this form and has a height of 170cm (5’7”) and a weight of 54 kg (119 lbs).

SCP-7569 is capable of understanding, speaking and writing all languages. Subject has a good understanding of mechanics.

Subject carries two deadly weapons called a ‘Lightsabers’ that when activated produces plasma blades capable of cutting through metal easily. SCP-7569 is allowed to carry the ‘Lightsaber’ provided he does not use it on Foundation staff unless directed and other SCPs that are incapable of defending themselves from the weapon.

SCP-7569 has one (1) recorded other form and one (1) separate entity attached to that form:

 **SCP-7569-A** , referring to herself as ‘Fulcrum’, seems to be an older version of SCP-7569. Subject is 188 cm (6’2”) in height and 61 kg (134 lbs) in weight. 

SCP-7569-A says to be well-versed in espionage and spy work, as well as being capable in everything SCP-7569’s natural form is, and little more. SCP-7569-A carries two ‘Lightsabers’ that when activated produce two beams of white light, different from SCP-7569’s green and yellow.

 **SCP-7569-A1** , referred to as ‘Morai’ by SCP-7569-A, is a bird like creature, most akin to a Boreal owl with a long monkey tail, coloured green, white, ivory, gold and blue. 

SCP-7569-A1 is usually only around when SCP-7569-A is around, although subject is sometimes seen with SCP-7569’s natural form.

SCP-7569-A1 is able to make portals capable of even interdimensional travel, however why SCP-7569 in all tests is incapable of moving through the portal to their own reality is unknown.

SCP-7569-A1 displays an unusual amount of intelligence for a creature in the shape of an animal. Subject was said to be ‘the Embodiment of the Daughter, the Winged Goddess of Light’, and this must be taken into consideration when interacting with subject.

 **Addendum 7569-1:** Researcher Note

After several tested interactions, it seems SCP-7569 in all forms is immune to SCP-7576’s... ambient mind manipulation capabilities. This could be due to subject having had the ‘Essence of the Daughter’ transferred into her — which is also how SCP-7569 and SCP-7569-A1 are linked — which makes her immune to turning ‘Dark’ and ‘Falling’ as well as ‘Dark’ mind manipulation.

SCP-7569 also seems to be able to transfer ‘Light’ and ‘purify Darkness’.

This will be incredibly useful should another ‘Erebus’ like incident happen, or when SCP-7576 breaches containment. It would also mean that SCP-7569 is a cheat to bring staff who were affected by SCP-7576’s abilities to normal. 

-Dr. Ella Karani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I was researching Ahsoka’s height and weight, I was very confused:
> 
> Was Ahsoka extremely underweight when Rebels rolled around? Like she was 188 cm (6’2”) in height while being only *54 kg* (119 lbs) in weight?


	4. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A POV chapter on how Dr. Ella Karani was assigned the Lineage.

“Dr. Ella Karani, please report to Council Member O5-2’s office now. I repeat, Dr. Ella Karani, please report to Council Member O5-2’s office now. Thank you.”

Ella stood from her desk, her newbies giving her curious looks and hushed whispers but her longtime colleagues barely giving her any mind.

Ella left her research lab with a desperate step to it. SCP-2006 was fun and all, but the SCP was the only bright side of her work and the stress of working on SCP-682 and SCP-106 were really taking a toll on her. 

The researcher walked through the halls, occasionally saying hello to a passing researcher or a agent walking by.

Finally she was at her destination. The secretary guarding the door gave her the go. Dr. Karani knocked on the door.

“Enter.”

The door slid open to a large and tidy office. A coffee machine at the side whired as the cup bellow its nozzle began to fill. The desk in the centre held a stack of paper documents in beige files. Councillor O5-2 looked up from her desk as she stopped writing something on a file. Probably a Keter SCP file due to the black paper at the top of it.

Ella walked into the office, the door sliding close behind her. The Researcher bowed at the waist.

“Good afternoon, Councillor O5-2.”

“Good afternoon, Researcher Karani.”

“May I ask, Ma’am, what have you called me here for?” Ella asked, cautiously. Despite their minor friendship outside the office, O5-2 can be fickle in her behaviour.

“Tell me, Researcher,” O5-2 began, putting aside the document in front of her before taking the single lone file on the right side of her table, flipping through it while occasionally glancing at Karani. “Were you the one to have brought SCPs 7565, 7576 and 7577 to their containment cells, and to have overseen the tests done on SCP-7590?”

“Yes, Ma’am. To both,” Ella responded, unsure. What did the Councillor want with her?

“Good,” the Councillor said, closing the document in her hands. The woman seated leaned back and looked at Ella straight in the eye, folding her fingers together. “The Council has decided to assign you to oversee SCPs 7566, 7569, 7576, 7577, 7590 and 7667, also known in short as the ‘Lineage’. You’ll be pulled fro—“

“Wait. Wait a minute,” Ella cut in before O5-2 said anything else. “I thought Researcher Matthew Zephyrine was the one overseeing them.”

“Dr. Zephrine was proved unsuitable due to a situation that he had done that had severely angered SCP-7577 enough to turn the subject into SCP-7577-D,” O5-2 deadpanned. “SCP-7577-D had killed three guards and a researcher and, if it wasn’t due to your notes, there would have been an CK class scenario.”

“... I see,” Ella said.

“Anyways,” O5-2 continued. “You’ll be pulled out from your current projects regarding the Keters. You’ll be given executive powers in regards to all things related to the ‘Lineage’ SCPs.”

“Executive powers?” Ella repeated. 

“Executive powers,” O5-2 affirmed. “You’ll be basically a researcher with Site Director capabilities regarding the SCPs assigned to you.”

“You mean...” the Researcher stuttered out.

“You’ll be given a building connected to a site of your choice,” O5-2 said, cutting Ella off. “That building will be your own mini Site, holding your staff and the SCPs assigned.”

“I—I don’t know what to say,” Ella tried to speak, dumbfounded by what she was told. 

“Then don’t say anything,” the Councillor in her seat said. “You’ll be given until the end of the week to write down your proposal, consisting of your staff, your location, and what you recommend. Summit it to me directly. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Karani spoke out.

“Good,” O5-2 finished. “Dismissed.”

Dr. Karani turned to exit, however she stopped when at the door.

“Councillor?” Ella shifted her head to look at O5-2’s general direction.

“Yes?”

“Why was I the one chosen?”

The two of them were silent for a while.

“It’s a sabbatical for you, Ella,” O5-2 replied. “You have scored very low on Dr. Glass’s psychological evaluation on you. You showed signs of burn out.

“And I wanted to give you a birthday present. I know how much you like Star Wars, and I thought this would be the perfect balance of work and enjoyment.”

Ella looked at her friend before smiling.

“Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. Do not squander this gift.”

“I won’t,” Ella replied before leaving.

In the quiet of her office, O5-2 smiled, sipping from her cup of coffee.

“I know you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna slow in frequency because I am starting school.


	5. SCP-7576

**Item #:** SCP-7576

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-7576 is to be housed in a humanoid containment cell containing one (1) bedroom, one (1) living room and one (1) bathroom. SCP-7576 must be housed within the same building as SCPs 7565, 7569, 7577, 7590 and 7667.

SCP-7576 is not allowed to leave at all costs unless escorted and guarded by SCPs ~~7565,~~ 7569, 7667, Dr. Alto Clef and/or Dr. Ella Karani. SCP-7576-A may be allowed to leave the containment cell as long as subject returns before going into unconsciousness and SCP-7576 wears designated tracking equipment.

SCP-7576 is to be provided personalised meals that are approved by a Level 3 staff member. Requests are to be given by subject at least twelve (12) hours before. The subject is provided clothing and amenities based on request and on a bi-monthly basis.

SCP-7576 has requested the following items at random but frequent intervals. Following protocol, reasonable requests are to be granted as long as they are approved by a Level 3 employee or higher. To date, SCP-7576 has requested:

* Writing and art supplies (granted).  

* Paper book, lined and unlined (granted).  

* Electronic reading device (granted, under compromise that reading material will be monitored).  

* Various assortments of tea and china for making tea (always granted, china is exchanged for plastic-like solid).  

* Electronic devices capable of communicating (denied)  

* Access to SCPs 7565, 7569, 7577, 7590 and 7667 ( ~~denied~~ granted, under compromise that, as SCP-7576, requested SCP(s) comes to SCP-7576 or that subject is escorted by SCPs ~~7565,~~ 7569, 7667, Dr. Alto Clef and/or Dr. Ella Karani).

SCP-7576’s housing unit is located Site-█ in a secure and separate building to the main Site-█ area together with SCPs 7565, 7569, 7577, 7590 and 7667.

 **Description:** SCP-7576 in his predominant state, referring to himself as ‘Dooku’ or ‘Count Dooku’, resembles a 80-year-old British man, 196 cm (6’ 5”) in height and 79.8 kg (176 lbs) in weight. Subject has short, combed back silver and black hair with facial hair in a beard and moustache and brown eyes. When agitated, SCP-7576’s eye colour turns gold.

SCP-7576 is capable of understanding, speaking and writing all languages. Subject possesses the eloquence usually found in that of nobility and royalty. Subject’s temperament can be very calm and ‘friendly’ with certain members in the Foundation however will absolutely harm others, especially those SCP-7576 deems ‘uncouth’.

SCP-7576 is capable of a form of mind control referred to as ‘Force Suggestion’, although the effects seem to be less potent and shorter lasting than SCP-7565’s own ‘Force Suggestion’, however this is redundant in the face of SCP-7576’s other ability. 

SCP-7576 had carried a curved, red-bladed ‘Lightsaber’ that was confiscated after containment. The ‘Lightsaber’ is a dangerous weapon capable of easily cutting through metal.

SCP-7576 is capable of manipulating and casting electricity in a ability called ‘Force Lightning’. Subject is also capable of manipulating fire easily.

SCP-7576’s most dangerous property is his mind corruption / manipulation capabilities. When a subject not immune to this ability is exposed to SCP-7576, the subject will be compelled to obey the SCP’s orders. When removed from SCP-7576’s presence, test subject becomes irrational and much more volatile.

Test subjects sometimes do not display symptoms of mind manipulation until several days (or visits) later, sometimes resulting in a containment breach when test subject does something they would not usually do.

All amnestics recorded are incapable of bringing subject back to normal. So far, the only cure recorded is time and support as well as SCP-7569’s presence.

SCP-7576 is extremely dangerous and is to not come into contact with any being unless being used to test and/or approved by Dr. Ella Karani or Dr. Alto Clef. List of current approved outside of testing:

* Dr. Ella Karani  

* Dr. Alto Clef  

* Dr. Jeremiah Cimmerian  

* Dr. Averus Sevoli  

* ~~SCP-7565~~  

* SCP-7569  

* SCP-7590  

* SCP-7667

SCP-7576 has one (1) recorded other form:

 **SCP-7576-A** , referred to as ‘Master Dooku’ or ‘Yan Dooku’ is an approximately sixty (60) year old version of SCP-7576 with the same features as subject’s main form except for brown-black hair and facial hair. Subject’s eyes do not change colour at all.

SCP-7576-A seems to be a much mellower version of SCP-7576, although is capable of everything SCP-7576 is capable except ambient mind corruption. Subject seems to prefer pyrokinesis than electrokinesis, saying that ‘Force Lightning brings back bad memories’. 

SCP-7576-A seems to have all the memories of his older counterpart, although does not like talking about them. (See addendum 7576-1)

SCP-7576-A possesses a curved, blue-bladed ‘Lightsaber’ that is separate from SCP-7576’s own ‘Lightsaber’. Upon unconsciousness—when SCP-7576-A is turning back to SCP-7576–SCP-7576-A’s ‘Lightsaber’ anomalously dispears.

 **Addendum 7576-1:** Interview Transcript

_The following interview is the third recorded interview of SCP-7576-A. Interview clip seen was continuing on from another interview topic being discussed on by Dr. Karani and the SCP._

> **Interviewer:** Dr. Ella Karani  
>  **Subject:** SCP-7576-A  
>  **Date:** ██/██/██  
>  **Note:** Interview was conducted in SCP-7576-A’s containment unit. SCP-7576-A and Dr. Karani are seated at a table, tea is supplied.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** So, you think that the Senate of your Galaxy is made of bumbling fools?
> 
> **SCP-7576-A:** Well, ‘bumbling fools’ is the nice way to put it. However, there are many good people in the Senate who truly deserve to be Senators.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** Such as...
> 
> **SCP-7576-A:** Alderaan has had a long history of good Senators, Bail Organa and Bail Antilles were good people. Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora was competent. As was Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Senator Garm Bel Iblis. And Senator Padme Amidala was one of the most prominent Senators during the Clone Wars. 
> 
> **SCP-7576-A:** All except Antilles had went against Sidious during the Republic’s last years. I heard from Obi-Wan that they all helped found the Rebel Alliance against Sidious’ Empire.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** Wait, you remember the Clone Wars?
> 
> **SCP-7576-A:** ...Yes. I rather not talk about it.
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** And why is that?
> 
> **SCP-7576-A:** ...
> 
> _SCP-7576-A is silent and glares at the floor._
> 
> **Dr. Karani:** Master Dooku?
> 
> **SCP-7576-A:** That [DATA EXPUNGED], ‘Count’, STOLE MY FACE AND NAME AND COMMITTED ATROCITIES I WISH I WOULD NEVER DO BUT I DID DO! HE TRAINED UNDER THE SAME MAN WHO KILLED MY PADAWAN! HE HELPED ORCHESTRATE A GALAXY WIDE WAR THAT KILLED MILLIONS! HE HURT MY LINEAGE! HE HELPED THE DOWNFALL OF THE JEDI, OUR FAMILY!
> 
> _SCP-7576-A takes a moment to calm down, breathing heavily. SCP-7576-A is visually calm but very seriously staring at Dr. Karani._
> 
> **SCP-7576-A [softly]:** Those [DATA EXPUNGED] took away many, many things. And I don’t want to talk about them.
> 
> (Interview Terminated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a chapter! I’m planning to put in a POV chap to ‘explain’ Erebus, followed by additional addendums for this SCP file, followed by and Audio file by Dr. Karani that is recorded after the ‘Erebus Incident’ happened explaining stuff that happened after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
